


A thousand reasons to fall in love with you

by lorielen (culuyetille)



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-09
Updated: 2000-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culuyetille/pseuds/lorielen
Summary: Trinity reflects on how she came to the realization that she loved Neo, and remembers of a very special night for them. Neo also gives his opinion on the whole thing, and tells us what he felt on the minutes that he was dead.
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Trinity
Kudos: 1





	A thousand reasons to fall in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> this one happens after the movie, but when Neo's wounds are still fresh.

_Trin's POV_

I have no idea of how it all started. Maybe it was when I first watched him... he was like I had once been. He didn't accept the world as it was, he knew that he was something more.  
He's an eternal child, just fooling around with computers so that the world would give him some credit, and the respect that he didn't believe he could achieve if living a 'normal life'. He wanted to defy the world... but yet he was afraid of it, just like I had once been. He was I at one time. But he had something I never had. At least not until I met him.  
He had emotions, real ones. I know that it sounds a lot weird to hear one saying that she doesn't have any emotions, but I believe that I didn't express myself very well. I had them, but I pushed them to the darkest corner of my mind and showed the others nothing. For me emotions were weaknesses, so I tried to suppress them and believed firmly that one day I'd overcome them and all of a sudden it'd be just 'boom' like that and I'd be strong and free. Free from the fear that surrounded me every step I took...  
But when I saw him searching, his passion, it touched something deep inside me. He went to a place where not even Morpheus had been.  
I'm gonna make things clear, Morpheus is kind of an older brother to me, and nothing more. But he had been the one who I had been closer to, 'till I met Neo.  
There are a million reasons for one to fall in love with Neo; he's handsome, intelligent, caring, responsible, and between many other qualities he's the One. Who wouldn't fall for that? But I guess he knew it. I had always thought that it was weird him being ashamed of his powers, until one night he talked to me. And then I understood.

\- - -

_Neo's POV_

I was in my bed, awake. Well I couldn't sleep 'cuz my chest hurt like hell. I had been wounded in the Matrix, but strangely enough it weren't the bullet holes in my chest that made it ache. It was my heart.  
Yeah, I know that it sounds sappy. The bullets no longer held any pain on me, but in a way they were the cause of my suffering. Let me explain it to you.  
I remember being shot, and that everything went quickly black. I felt alone... and then I heard a voice, a familiar one, but it was no more than a whisper. I held onto it, as much as I could, I didn't want to let go. The soft murmuring slowly turned into words. "I'm not afraid anymore." It was Trin's voice. I remember thinking when she had ever been afraid, but then she started talking again and I tried to pay attention to it. "So you see, you can't be dead... you can't be, because I love you. You hear me? I love you." Then she pressed her lips against mine, and I fought the darkness. Whoa, *Trinity* was kissing me and there was no way in hell I was gonna miss it.  
As you must know, I came back to life and kicked Agent's asses. It felt good being able to do so. ^_^ Once I was finished I got out of the Matrix and there was that whole machine-fighting thing. But it didn't matter much to me. That moment all I knew was that I was the One and Trinity loved me. I remember thinking about it the first time, and that the thing took some time to sink in. I looked at her and she gave me one of her rare, precious sweet smiles. I pulled her close to me and kissed her again.  
Then 3 or 4 days passed and there was this night when I was awake on my bed. I had been wondering about one thing that I had never thought before: what if Trin didn't love me, the real me, but the One? It scared the hell outta me, 'cause God I love her so much... Yeah, it's pathetic, but screw what you think, I was just afraid ok? Uh, anyway... I was absorbed on this when I heard the door opening and instinctively closed my eyes. I heard footsteps approaching and a soft figure sat on my bed. She started caressing my cheekbone and I knew immediately who it was. I opened my eyes.  
"Trin?"

She took her hand off of my face.

"I was... Uh, I was drinking some water and stopped by just to check on you."  
Ha! Like I was going to buy that one... I saw her blushing slightly and silently wondered that *that* was one for the record books. The ever-so-though Trinity, *blushing*! I was going to get her big time in the morning... I pushed that thought aside and then she got up and headed for the door. I panicked. I wanted to know, I needed to know if she did love me back. So I called out to her.

"Trin?"  
"Yeah?" She turned around, her beautiful eyes on me. I shifted positions, uncomfortable.  
"I, uh, I was wondering..."  
"Yes, Neo?" 

She stepped closer, until she was within arm reach.

"I wanted to know if what you said was true."

I could see her studying me. It made me nervous. Her eyes have that X-ray thing, I swear to you that she can read my mind! It looked like an eternity before she finally spoke.

"It was. I do love you." She answered my half-unspoken question.

But there was still one more to go.

"But is it because... I'm the One?"

Her eyes widened, and she seemed offended by my question. I felt like the verm I am.

"Do you really believe that?"

I was scared then. Afraid that she'd be angry at me, so I quickly stammered an answer.

"N... no, it's just that..." _that what?_ "that I love you so much and it scared the hell outta me to think that you didn't love me back and..."

I stopped, realizing just then what I had said. But it was really worth it. When I looked at her she had that goofy, lopsided grin on her face, and her eyes were shining, and she was just so exquisite. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine.

"Neo, you're such a jerk!! How dare you say this to me?"

She slapped me in the arm, still smiling.

\- - -

I could barely believe on what I had just heard. He was so sweet! And, bastard, how could he even think something like that about me? I was *so* going to kill him... but instead I kissed and kissed and kissed him yet again, this time falling over him and on the bed. He didn't seem to mind, and we continued kissing...

\- - -

Trinity is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. But in that moment it wouldn't matter if she was Godzilla, because I really loved her. Well, maybe not Godzilla, but you know what I mean... I love her. All I wanted was to make her happy. And, I think I did quite well, indeed... *evil grin* All I can say about it is 'whoa'! (I'm seriously thinking about having that one copyrighted)

\- - -

When I woke up in the morning he was still asleep in my arms. The most powerful man in the world was searching for comfort in my arms... sometimes Neo can be such a wimp. But that's what makes him cute. ^_^ He yawned and opened his big, innocent eyes. And then I understood why I loved him so much.  
There were more than a thousand reasons for me to do so.


End file.
